Rebel Spies
by DisneyPrincess55
Summary: What would happen if Luke Skywalker met a girl and her older brother asking to join the Rebel Alliance?


Rebel Spies

Ryleigh Venice was just a normal girl who had been born and raised in the big city of Coruscant. When she was fifteen years old the Sith invaded her house and killed her mother and father, leaving her and her older brother, Wendell, orphaned and alone.

It was this that made Ryleigh a Rebel, a person who is against Darth Vader and the Sith. One day she was in the market, trying to steal fruit that was priced much too high when a guard caught her. A stormtrooper known to the villagers as the Commander. He took her and threw her against the wall, two of his men holding her wrists to the cement. He took out his gun and Ryleigh closed her eyes only to hear the sound of a lightsaber being drawn and something crumpling to the ground. She opened her eyes when the two men released her wrists and fled to see a young Jedi knight. He picked up a piece of the fruit she had tried to steal and tossed it to her.

"So, you have no money? Or is this a game you and your friends play?" He asked, and she smiled.

"The Sith killed my parents when I was fifteen," she said, looking at him with sparks in her eyes, "So my older brother and I have to steal. It's not the first time I've been caught—the fruit stand guy's wife always saves me. But never a—_Jedi_…"

"What's your name?"

"Ryleigh. Yours?"

"I'm afraid, since I am a Rebel in a Sith-Conquered city, I can't tell you that. Here, at least. But if you take me back to your home maybe I will."

"I'm not sure Wen would allow it."

"Pardon?"

"My brother, Wen. I'm not sure he'd like me bringing home another Rebel."

"You're not Rebels?"

"Oh, we are. We have been since our parents were killed. But, you're a man, and I'm a girl, and…"

"So he's overprotective."

"What? Why would you think that? Oh, never mind. Come along." Ryleigh turned in her bare feet and led the Jedi to her brother's handcrafted tree house built after their home was destroyed, their parents inside, when stormtroopers blew it up.

Seeing her twenty-one-year-old brother wasn't back yet, Ryleigh relaxed.

"He's not back yet."

"Who?"

"Wen."

"Is that good or bad?"

"You never know. When you're here, it's good. So, good."

Within a few minutes, Wen climbed up the ladder leading to the tree house and entered to see his little seventeen-year-old sister and a Jedi knight, alone in his house.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped, eyeing Ryleigh, "Ry, who the hell is this?"

"This is a Jedi knight, Wen," Ryleigh said calmly, "He saved me from the Commander."

"_Ry_!"

"He _saved_ me, Wen. And he's a Jedi—he's on the Rebellion!"

"How old are you?" Wen asked, voice tart, the Jedi looked at Ryleigh softly.

"Nineteen."

"Ry!"

"What? So he's a year and a half older than me!"

"What's your name?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Promise _me_ you won't go to your leader and tell them where we live."

"I have no leader."

"So it's a deal."

"My name is Luke Skywalker." Ryleigh gasped and stared at Wen.

"Luke…" She said weakly. He looked at her, "—can we join the Rebellion with you?"

"_Ryleigh_!"

"No—it's okay. You can join the Rebellion," Luke looked at the siblings, "It will be safe and there's plenty of food for both of you." Wen looked cautiously, but there was a slight flicker of joy in his eyes at the sound of food, at the Jedi.

"Fine. We'll join you. But if _anything_ happens to Ryleigh—or _me_, we're out. For good."

"So it's settled. Pack your things. I'll go find the rest of my crew and we should be out by nightfall."

Ryleigh and Wen sat in the cab of the _Millennium Falcon_, the captain, Han Solo's, greatest possession. The two orphans had been eating as much food as they were able to eat right then, filling their bellies more than they were used to.

In a few days, they were back at the home base in Endor. Ryleigh and Wen were being led around by C-3PO, who, according to Luke, was being a know-it-all, as he told Ryleigh.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when the hologram appeared to them. It was Yoda, an ancient green Jedi master who had trained Luke.

"Skywalker," Yoda said, and Leia, Luke's sister, motioned for the knight. "Vader knows of the two new Rebels you have on your ship—the siblings. You must get them to safety before he finds them. He knows Endor you are on. Hurry." Then he was gone, and Wen glared at Luke.

"If we're in danger…" He started.

"You're _not_ in danger. Threepio, get us out of here and back to Coruscant."

"You're taking us _home_?" Ryleigh asked, her voice depressed.

"No. I'm taking you to safety. Vader will never suspect you're in Coruscant. _Artoo_!" The Jedi Knight took a seat near the front of the ship and the captain's Wookie, Chewbacca, went up with him.

Within moments they were in Coruscant and another hologram appeared and a raspy voice began to speak.

"_Skywalker_! We know where you are. We have a homing device hidden on your ship. You are in a small city in Coruscant. You can't hide from us!"

"Vader!" Luke sneered, staring at the blue figure on the table, "You'll never find us after we've fled the ship, now will you?"

"Not a chance. We're already here."

Wen glared at Luke as the stormtrooper general bound his wrists together and shoved him into one of their ships beside Chewbacca.

"_Damn_ it, I knew we were in trouble! But you didn't _listen_ to me!" The older Rebel snapped.

"You're the one who didn't believe me!" Luke replied, voice hard.

"I believed you up until the point where a clone of some idiot guy put me in _cuffs_!"

"STOP IT!" Ryleigh shouted, and the two young men stopped their bickering and stared at her.

"We're _all _locked up here, so why start a riot?" Leia said drearily, looking away, "Maybe instead of yelling you can try and get us out of here."

"_Yeah_," Han sneered, "Maybe all your shouting could have broken these stupid cuffs off." Luke shot Han a look and was silent before he tried reaching for his lightsaber held in his belt.

"Ryleigh," he murmured, "Get me my lightsaber, will you?" She handed it to him and he flicked it on, revealing the long green blade. He had to hold it with both hands since they were so close together, and Leia was the first to be uncuffed, then Chewbacca, then Han, and finally Wen and Ryleigh.

"Okay now you have to take us back," Wen snapped.

"Why?" Asked Luke.

"Because now that Vader knows we're with you he'll be after us! We've got to go home before anything more happens."

"I _promise_ nothing more will happen," Luke said, looking at the siblings, "We'll get Threepio and Artoo and then we'll be out of here. Chewie, come on." Luke took his lightsaber and burned a hole in the door, leaping out and grasping the bottom of the jail ship. He kicked at the engine and it collapsed on someone's balcony. Leia, Han, Chewie and Wen escaped, while Luke and Ryleigh, trying to get away, were caught by three armed stormtroopers.

Ryleigh screamed as she and Luke were dropped into the Raptor's cage beneath Darth Vader and his stormtrooper's feet. The great beast was released from its cage and went straight for Ryleigh, who couldn't find Luke anywhere.

She cornered herself, hiding her head in her arms, cowering down to the ground, trembling. She blinked her green eyes open for a split second to see a blue lightsaber blade in front of her.

_Luke._

The Raptor screamed at him and Ryleigh could barely make out the Jedi's shout.

"Ryleigh! Go! Get out of here!"

As she ran, she heard the creature's squeal as Luke's blue blade cut into its right foreleg. Doubled in rage, it slashed at him with its remaining foreleg and tail, knocking him to the ground.

"LUKE!" She screamed as it grabbed him, lifting him towards its mouth. He quickly fumbled for his lightsaber and cut off its hand. As it fell he decapitated it and it was gone within seconds. He went back to Ryleigh, who was flushed from the adventure. She noticed his shoulder and chest has deep gashes.

When she looked up, he was looking at her thoughtfully.

"You should get these tended to," she murmured, blushing. He began to lean into her and she did the same, but a centimeter before their first kiss, Ryleigh pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"We can't do this… You're a _Jedi_!"

Luke looked around guiltily before turning back to her. "My _father _was a Jedi and yet _I_ was born," he said slowly.

"I know. But Anakin Skywalker was troubled. He made mistakes—mistakes _I_ don't want you to go through! Luke, you have to believe me, I _want_ to be with you, but we just can't… Not in the middle of a war."

"But the war's almost over."

"Still…" Ryleigh was cut off when their lips met, so brief but so amazing through their eyes.

They reached the _Falcon_, huffing. Wen rushed out and hugged his sister tightly, glaring at Luke.

"You promised—" the nineteen-year-old Rebel snapped.

"She's _not_ hurt, Wen," Luke growled, "We're both safe."

"Let's go, Ry," the defensive older brother looked hard at the Jedi, "Han will take us home."

"_Wendell!_" Ryleigh said sharply, "Can't you _hear_ Luke? We're _both_ safe!"

"Let me tell you something, Ry," Wen said, lowering his voice so Luke couldn't hear, "I know you and Luke like each other. I _know_ you're safe, but what happens if Luke is killed? Ry, I don't want you to be in pain."

"You mean like what happened with Meghen? This is different, Wen. Luke can protect himself… and me," Ryleigh looked away from her brother and he, with a grunt, walked into the _Falcon._

Luke looked at her, concerned.

"_Are _you going home?" She nodded.

"Even though it's like ten times more dangerous there than here. We're two robberies away from prison… I mean; I don't know what goes through his head, honestly."

"We'll figure something out, I promise," Luke smiled, "Come on."

Han landed the _Millennium Falcon_ in Coruscant and Luke saw Ryleigh and Wen to their tree house home. Wen had already walked inside, leaving his younger sister and the Jedi alone.

"So… I guess this is goodby?" Luke asked.

"It—it doesn't have to be," Ryleigh stammered, "I mean, I don't want it to end this way… But I guess, it is, in a way, because Wen won't allow me to see you even if you did come back." She didn't even turn away before their lips met again. When they parted, she looked into his deep, perfect blue eyes.

"Please don't go."

"I have to. I've got no choice, Luke, I'm sorry." Then she turned and climbed up the ladder to the tree house balcony, where she stood and waved to him before going inside.

Wen stood right in front of the door, waiting for his sister to walk in. She did, hardly even making eye contact with him before she went to her room.

"Wait, Ry, this is killing me. I've changed my mind. We can stay with the Rebels for a little longer," Wen called. Ryleigh stopped in her tracks, paused, and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed, racing back down the ladder. "Luke! Luke!" She screamed at the Jedi, who was walking back towards the _Falcon_. Hearing her voice he swung around quicker than he ever thought possible and saw her jump into his arms.

"What? What is it?" He shouted, prying her off him,

"Wen changed his mind!" Luke looked at her, dazed, before hugging her again.

That night, as everyone was getting to bed, a hologram appeared.

"Solo!" It said, "There is a meeting tomorrow in Cloud City Skywalker, the Princess and the two new Rebels are invited to. Be there!"

"Who was that?" Wen growled at the Captain.

"Lando—one of my old friends."

"Do we have to listen to him?" Ryleigh asked, concerned.

"Yes, otherwise we may be in trouble," Luke muttered.

The next morning, the Falcon arrived in Cloud City to drop off four of the five people—Leia, Wen, Luke and Ryleigh. Lando escorted them inside. Meanwhile, Han and the _Falcon_ flew off to safety.

They were seated at a table, Wen sat next to Ryleigh who was next to Luke who sat next to Leia. Within seconds, a door opened and Darth Vader was there. In an instant Luke was on the table, lightsaber activated and in hand. A dozen stormtroopers rushed in and grasped the other three's wrists, locking them in cuffs. Two were about to get Luke when he Force-jumped backwards, a bit closer to Vader. The Sith Lord drew his red blade and was about to slice the Jedi Knight in half when a blue blade blocked it.

"Take them away and have them executed!" The Sith shouted. Luke turned around, eyes wide, watching as the three stormtroopers holding his friends began to drag them out.

"_LUKE_!" Ryleigh screamed, "NO! Don't let them take us!"

The Jedi Force-choked all the stormtroopers and sliced all the handcuffs with his lightsaber before sending everyone away and facing Vader again.

"The Force is strong in you, Luke," Vader huffed, "The Sith needs you. Join me and we can become the strongest Sith alliance in the galaxy. We can win the war!"

"And why should I join you?"

"Because… Luke, I am your Father." Luke looked at him with so much shock and hate it was almost overpowering.

"That's _impossible_," Luke snapped, "Obi-Wan said you _killed _my father!" Luke was so caught off-guard by Vader's confession the Sith Lord sliced off his hand and left him to die.

It wasn't until he came wobbling out onto the landing pad that he was reunited with his friends. Ryleigh led him inside and began to tend to it, wrapping a damp cloth around the stub once they were inside. Then she sat back and fell asleep.

Once she awoke she saw Luke staring at her, propped up on his stomach in the cot. She went to him, kissed his cheek, and walked out of the room only to come back moments later.

"We're here—at the space hospital. Come on."

When they returned, Luke went back into the room while Wen pulled Ryleigh aside.

"So he can take care of himself, huh?" He asked curtly. She rolled his eyes at her older brother and followed the Jedi back to the room.

When she walked in, Luke looked up from flexing his new mechanical hand. She went to gather the medical supplies when he spoke.

"Thanks… For helping me."

"It—it was nothing," she murmured, blushing.

"Well sure it was something," he said and she closed her eyes and reopened them, turning around to find him right in front of her.

"Luke…"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry…" She walked to the closet and put away the box.

"Sorry about what?"

"That we can't be together!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember? The middle of a war? I don't want you to turn out like Anakin Skywalker?"

"Why do you care if I turn out like my father?"

"Because I _love_ you!" Everything was still for a moment.

"You mean it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Now I've told you the truth…" Ryleigh trailed off and began to leave when he grasped her hand.

"You want truths?" Luke asked, "Because I have one for you—Ryleigh, I am absolutely in love with you." She turned back around, tears in her eyes.

"But it's never going to work out," she murmured, looking away. He placed his fingers on her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Of course it will. It didn't stop my parents, it won't stop us," with that, Ryleigh threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Now reader, you must already know what happens after this. Haven't you heard the tale of Luke Skywalker before? He and his friends blow up the second Death Star, kill the Darth Sideous and Vader, and celebrate the end of the war. But, since this is another tale, I shall tell you: Ryleigh Venice and Luke Skywalker weren't married the day after the end of the war—they were married actually three months later, since Ryleigh's brother Wen still needed some convincing. And by then, Ryleigh had turned eighteen and Luke, twenty.

A few months later, Luke and Ryleigh welcomed a daughter, named Lilly. She had green eyes like her mother and blonde hair like her father. Her full name was Lillian Padme Skywalker.

Three and a half happy years later, the family settled in Tatoonie. Luke and his little girl Lilly played outside of his Aunt and Uncle's old home while Ryleigh did housework, her belly large.

Not two months later, Leia helped deliver Ben Wendell Skywalker. He had golden-brown hair and green eyes like his mother. Now Luke had two children to play with and tell stories to. He loved them, as much as Ryleigh, but never, ever more, for his feelings for the beautiful girl would never break. And, eventually, Ben would be a Jedi like his father and grandfather, Anakin.

Four years later, there was a new kind of evil, some straggler stormtroopers had formed an alliance and were almost as powerful as Jabba the Hut and his bounty hunters. This was the same year Luke and Ryleigh's third and last child was born, Kira Anita Skywalker.

With this Ryleigh became the first female general, next to Luke as the major. Even with a newborn daughter at home, they fought until this war, which lasted two years and caused them to miss Kira's first words and steps and everything else. When Ben was twelve, Luke began teaching him the art of the lightsaber and Jedi. Luke gave him Obi-Wan Kenobi's old lightsaber.

Luke and Ryleigh had a good life together, and they both watched as their beautiful daughter Kira, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, got married when she was nineteen years old to a nice man Luke was also training in the Jedi ways named Nick Henniagin. Two years later, they watched Lilly walk down the aisle to marry Seth Cedder when she was 25. Ben didn't get married until he was 30, by then; his parents were in there fifties.

But, the next chapter of their lives is not something to celebrate about like in a wedding.

Luke stared at the shriveled face of Ryleigh like how he had stared at his father's real face before he died. It had been two weeks since the doctor had told him she had completely lost her hearing and could hardly remember anything.

Ryleigh Skywalker now resided in a rest home.

She looked at him blankly, and then reached for a pad of paper and pen sitting by her bed. She wrote something Luke always dreaded reading.

Who are you? And, who am I?

Luke took the paper and pen to write:

Luke Skywalker

She took it back and stared at it, then wrote:

I recall that name. Like a lullaby from when I was young. But, if you are Luke, who am I?

You are Ryleigh Skywalker, my wife. You cannot hear and I must tell you everyday who you are. People wonder why I bother, like my sister, Leia, and your brother, Wen, but it's because I love you terribly.

Luke, she wrote, I remember now, but just a bit. Please, tell me more. Go on.

We had three children-Lilly, Ben and Kira, You became a Rebel when you were fifteen because the Sith killed your parents. When you were seventeen I saved you from stormtroopers and you brought me home to meet Wen, who agreed on joining the Rebels with me. I saved you from the Sith's Raptor when they threw us in it's cage as punishment for escaping their jail ship. I've been reminding you of whom you are for t6wo weeks since the doctor told me about your deafness and loss of memory. You are 87 years old and I am 89.

She gazed at it thoughtfully and then looked at him. She reached her hand out and touched his wrinkled cheek, and he touched it, a shudder running through his age-wracked body. He took her other hand in his left, the robotic one that had to be remade three times since the day Darth Vader cut it off.

Ryleigh opened her mouth to speak and out came a raspy voice that chilled Luke to the bone.

"I love you, Luke…" She fell back into her pillow then, and he placed his right index finger to her neck and felt nothing. Luke collapsed in his seat, tears streaming down his face.

She was gone.

Ryleigh Skywalker, Rebel and wife of Luke Skywalker, was dead.

Three days later, Luke, Leia, Han, Wen, Lilly, her two children, Ben, his wife and son, and Kira, with her husband and twin daughters, stood around a grave marked:

Ryleigh Venice-Skywalker

889-976

Sister, Daughter, Wife, Mother, REBEL

Luke blinked back tears and Leia wrapped her arms around her older brother. Wen wiped his eyes and his youngest niece Kira, who was sixty-one at the time, rubbed his back thoughtfully.

Han Solo, who had married Leia, was ninety-five when he died two years after Ryleigh. Luke was ninety-one when he died, and Leia was six days from her ninety-second birthday (two months after Luke died) when she died as well, leaving the now seventy-one-year-old now widowed, since her husband died in a speeder accident at sixty, Lilly Cedder, mother of a son, Henry, who was fifty-one, and a daughter, Veronica, who was forty-nine, as the eldest. And Ben was sixty-seven, with his wife, Layla, who was sixty-six, and their son, Owen, age thirty-four, named after his great-great step-uncle, Owen Lars. Then there was beautiful Kira Henniagin, now sixty-four, and her two twin daughters, Addison and Natalia, both forty-four, as well as her husband Nick, who was sixty-six.

And so ends the **true** tale of Luke Skywalker and Ryleigh Venice, and begins all the others, like those of Natalia Henniagin, now Natalia Fredrickson, and her children.

*The End*


End file.
